


Middle of the Night Visitors

by Merfilly



Series: Fast, Furious, and More than Meets the Eye [5]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela shows back up in Mia's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of the Night Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> 1\. After RotF for TF, after an AU of Fast and Furious, bars both series' further sequels.
> 
> 2\. Arcee was not a three-part character at the time I wrote the original crossover. Assume she 'developed' that talent after the last part of this.

Being awakened at two in the morning was something Mia had gotten used to being a thing of the past. Letty was currently wherever the hell Dom was off to, Brian was at a training school, and she had settled into her life, avoiding the street scene. The knocking, however, had that insistent quality to it that told Mia life was about to take a curve at speed.

She got down to the door, and was startled to see Mikaela Banes on the porch. Arcee was already tucking out of sight into the garage, door closing behind the robot. "Mikaela? It's been… a while." She remembered Mikaela promising to visit, and then things had gotten rough as her boyfriend suddenly became the number one wanted human by the alien bad guys.

"Yeah, sorry for that." Mikaela indicated the door. "Can I…"

Mia moved, letting her come in. "Yeah, sorry. That was Arcee going into the garage, right?"

"Yeah; she's on R&R indefinitely."

"That thing they buried in other news and wrote off as mass hysteria?"

Mikaela nodded. "She got hurt…a little trick she had that I didn't know wound up costing her." Mikaela fell onto the couch, and Mia realized the younger woman looked bone-weary.

"So…here for R&R?" Mia pressed.

Mikaela shook her head. "Here… hoping you'll let me stay long enough to make a few choices for myself. Arcee doesn't pressure me, but the guys…"

Mia nodded. "Always welcome here. You saved Letty and Bri."

Mikaela smiled, just a little. "That was more my friends, but okay."

Mia would find out the rest of the story later, but for now, she would just give Mikaela the space she needed to think.


End file.
